


Dief's Grandpups

by mific



Category: due South
Genre: Canadian Shack, Digital Art, Fanart, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Canon, Puppies, Traditional Media, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Ray and Fraser, a Canadian Shack, and puppies.
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski
Comments: 18
Kudos: 36
Collections: due South Seekrit Santa 2020





	Dief's Grandpups

**Author's Note:**

  * For [comatosebadger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comatosebadger/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Thank You, Farewell.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448652) by [comatosebadger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comatosebadger/pseuds/comatosebadger). 



> Created as part of the 2020 due South Seekrit Santa, for Comatosebadger, as a follow-up to the poignant Big Bang work _Thank You, Farewell_. Comatosebadger wanted "anything based post-canon with a happy ending" - I hope this will bring a smile. Watercolours and gouache.

[ ](https://images.squidge.org/images/2020/12/08/Diefs-Grandpups-smllr.jpg)


End file.
